


A coeur ouvert

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Coda, Cynicism, Detox, Drinking, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux fils qui attendent la mort : l'un hurle dans une boîte de plomb, l'autre se pend au fil de sa lame. C'est ce qui arrive, sans doute, quand on triche avec l'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A coeur ouvert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Erik Kripke
> 
> Note : C'est encore moi et comme d'habitude, j'ai rien écrit de bien joyeux et mes chouchoux s'en prennent plein la gueule. Au moins, ça reste relativement court. Bonne lecture :)

####  A coeur ouvert

 

Sam braille.

Ca fait des _heures_ qu’il se casse les poumons sur le même cri angoissé, insérant une ribambelle de noms décousus entre ses suppliques :

— Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, aidez-moi, DEAN, je t’en prie, non, AIDEZ-MOI !

Dean se dit : Il a loupé sa carrière dans l’opéra, mon frangin. Dean se dit : Pitié qu’il se taise, j’aimerai entendre mon cœur battre, au moins je serai fixé, je saurai si j’ai un cœur. Dean se dit : Je suis trop ivre ou trop sobre pour supporter ça.

« Ivre » n’est peut-être pas le terme adéquat mais il est arrivé au stade de la non-ivresse où les mots se ressemblent tous, changent de place à volonté dans les phrases qu’il tente de former dans sa tête embrumée et veulent tous dire la même chose, soit une grossière incitation à boire davantage histoire d’oublier que son p’tit frère est en train de souffrir le martyr quelques pieds en-dessous.

Comme s’il avait besoin de ce genre de chant de sirène pour plonger au fond des bouteilles que Bobby ne fait même plus l’effort de planquer.

C’est un peu marrant comment ça fonctionne, les mots – ça tourne, ça vous rouille dans la caboche, ça devient une boucle dans laquelle on ne manque pas de s’enfermer pour peu qu’on marche dessus et il a sauté à pieds joints comme un con, évidemment. Qu’on lui remette la médaille des vaincus ; au moins, il aura de quoi s’étrangler. En tout bien tout honneur, s’il vous plaît, et dans une baignoire propre parce qu’il ne manquerait plus que son dernier regret soit « merde, j’ai encore foutu plein de sang partout » lorsqu’il contemplera son suicide.

L’avantage des baignoires, pour sûr : ça évite de laisser la constellation de taches rituelles qui viennent avec une cervelle flambée, ce genre de saloperies qui sont impossibles à ravoir une fois qu’elles ont taché le papier peint.

Ah, il devient morbide.

Dean tuerait pour une cigarette parce que l’alcool a depuis longtemps cessé de l’engourdir mais il n’y peut rien si les mots de son paternel lui tombent derrière les paupières à chaque fois qu’il fait mine de vouloir acheter un paquet, les mêmes mots que John Winchester a prononcé la fois où il a déniché un paquet entamé que son fils de quinze ans avait planqué au fond de son sac, fourré dans une paire de chaussettes repliées.

« Ces choses-là te tueront plus vite qu’un esprit vengeur, fiston, alors si tu veux espérer un jour voir tes trente ans, tu vas me faire le plaisir de jeter ces saletés et de t’en tenir loin, vu ? »

Il les a vu, ses trente ans, y a pas si longtemps de ça ; il s’est retenu de fumer un paquet entier, rien que pour ricaner à la tombe factice de son paternel. Dean suppose que c’est moins héroïque ou glamour de mourir d’un cancer du poumon qu’éventré par les chiens de l’Enfer de Lilith – au pire, il lui reste la cirrhose, s’il veut tenter le coup. Par défi, il descend une autre gorgée de ce qui traîne au fond de la bouteille qu’il tient à la main : la brûlure familière de l’alcool a fait place à un bourdonnement à peine chaleureux, loin de toute sensation agréable. Il y n’a pas si longtemps encore – comme quoi, ça doit venir de paire avec les anniversaires déçus, ce genre de déceptions – il aurait voulu croire que les paroles strictes sorties de la bouche de son paternel étaient motivées par une quelconque once d’amour mais depuis hier, rien n’est moins sûr.

Il s’en veut presque de douter mais que peut-il faire d’autre face à l’étau qui se resserre sur lui, qui manque de l’étrangler sur les mots qu’il n’arrive même pas à former ?

Face à l’artificialité de tout ce qui se joue sous ses pieds ?

Bon sang, ça ne devrait pas le retourner avec autant d’horreur de savoir que l’amour de son père est né d’un mensonge, une illusion qui n’aurait pas tenu deux minutes sans la bricole magique que les anges ont mis autour pour que ça tienne – confession en direct, tout droit sortie de la bouche d’un Cupidon nudiste qui a trouvé ça très drôle de briser les fondations de sa propre vie. Comme si le paradis ne l’avait pas déjà baisé assez comme ça, il manque plus que l’argent laissé sur la table de nuit pour couronner le tout.

Spectacle dégueulasse de familiarité, oh. Il a déjà fait la pute, le fils à John Winchester, et même s’il crèvera cent fois avant de l’avouer à quiconque, devoir se tirer le plus vite possible de la chambre de motel dans laquelle votre dernier client reprend tout juste son souffle tout en comptant le fric pour être sûr qu’il n’en manque pas un centime ne fait que vous laisser un sentiment bien trop éloigné du triomphe au creux du vente. Et quoi, il devrait leur être reconnaissant, peut-être, aux anges qui ont jugé bon de coller ses parents l’un dans les bras de l’autre juste pour qu’ils puissent naître, son frangin et lui ? Il devrait se mettre à genoux et montrer sa gorge, ouvrir la bouche sans montrer les dents, avaler le tout et dire merci ensuite ?

Merci ?

Et de _quoi_ , putain ? D’être en _vie_  ?

Si Michael croyait lui rendre service, il se fourre l’aile dans l’œil.

Il sait pas s’il doit rire jusqu’à ne plus avoir de larmes ou vomir l’alcool qu’il vient d’avaler et Sam qui gueule et braille toujours derrière cette foutue porte blindée et putain, fasse qu’il se taise sinon Dean va finir par entrer et lui trancher la gorge lui-même. Ca durerait quelques heures au maximum parce que le Paradis ou l’Enfer ont besoin de leurs précieux joujoux pour continuer leurs querelles de bac à sable après tout et au moins – au moins, il pourra réfléchir _en silence_.

Le silence et le coma éthylique, voilà ce qui lui manque. Il faut bien ça pour encaisser ce qui s’est joué hier et encore, il n’est pas sûr d’avoir assez de sa vie.

« Vos parents étaient, comment dire ? Faits l’un pour l’autre. »

Et ils ont crevé pour ça.

Son père et sa mère, cramés sur le bûcher des réalités illusoires. Son père qui a vendu son âme à un démon et pour quoi, putain, quel résultat ? Deux fils au compteur, tous cassés de l’intérieur, l’aîné qui boit, le cadet qui pleure ; ils attendent encore la mort comme si elle pouvait leur apporter des réponses.

Il a le souvenir trop frais de ce jeune couple terrorisé mais déterminé qui a décidé de faire face aux anges avec l’espoir d’avoir un avenir. Il se souvient trop bien de son père, trente ans et l’alcoolisme en moins mais déjà la mine si sombre, se tailladant le bras pour dessiner un glyphe sur un mur ; il se souvient du regard de sa mère, vaillante et pétrifiée devant l’énormité de sa révélation, une main glissant sur son ventre encore plat et son « c’est trop tard » au bord des lèvres. Et plus loin, dans la mare épaisse de sa conscience, la même jeune femme penchée sur le corps immobile de son fiancé ; plus loin encore, l’ombre triste et pâle qu’est devenue cet homme et qui se penche sur lui pour offrir un dernier adieu, lui arracher une promesse qu’il n’a jamais pu tenir. Il se souvient de son père, ce roc dont il garde les reliques avec une férocité qui l’étonne encore, et de sa façon de regarder parfois dans le vague lorsqu’il buvait un peu trop de tequila, à la recherche d’un truc qui n’existait plus que dans la brume de ses souvenirs, une moitié qu’on lui aurait arrachée trop brusquement.

Il se rappelle avoir contemplé leur sort et d’avoir pensé, avec toute la rage qu’il peut déployer, que ses parents s’aimaient trop pour avoir mérité ce qui leur est arrivé. Aujourd’hui, l’amertume d’avoir eu raison lui crame le reste de la gorge.

Aujourd’hui, Dean a regardé naître le matin depuis l’intérieur de sa bagnole, Sam convulsant sur la banquette arrière et Castiel penché sur lui, lui empêchant d’avaler sa langue, il a vu le soleil se lever avec son baluchon de souvenirs et une unique certitude désormais.

Ces souvenirs, cette rage, cet _amour_  ? De la flûte. Des conneries. Du vent jeté aux orties. Une illusion créée par des anges à poil et un Dieu qui se fout de sa gueule à une échelle cosmique.

Ca fait étrangement mal de savoir que tout ça n’est qu’un mensonge de plus, une nouvelle case du bingo misérable de sa foutue vie et pourtant, il a l’habitude des mensonges, il a l’habitude de les voir ruiner des vies chaque jour. A quoi cela ressemble-t-il, d’ailleurs : une fantaisie à la mode « cochez les cases _Alcoolisme_ , _Papa ne m’a jamais aimé_ , _Frangin à moitié taré_ , _Demi-frère caché_ , _Amours sans lendemain_ , _Tous mes amis sont morts_ et _Le Ciel m’en veut_ , rajoutez-y les dernières paroles de Famine et vous avez Dean Winchester, trente-et-un ans, déjà mort et malgré tout, une sale envie de crever au bord des lèvres ?

Si seulement, putain.

Sam crie toujours depuis sa prison, hurle ses « Aidez-moi » au ciel de plomb depuis le gouffre qui s’est ouvert sous ses poumons. Son couteau lui démange depuis un moment et Dean ne saurait dire s’il a davantage envie d’éventrer son petit frère ou de se trancher la jugulaire. Peut-être que si l’ange décide de leur tenir compagnie, il finira par demander à Castiel de trancher à sa place – ah ah, qu’elle est drôle !

La belle blague, ah.

La belle blague qu’est toute sa vie ; dans le putain de dictionnaire, y a pas de définition, juste la photo de sa tronche à côté, il en est sûr.

 « Au fond, tu es déjà mort, Dean » répète Famine d’un ton de crécelle dans sa tête. Il va finir par avoir ces mots marqués au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, pire que la lumière crue des néons qui a bercé son enfance, pire que les souvenirs moroses de son père, pire que le criard du sang qui a giclé sur l’anneau de Famine. Peut-être même que s’il a envie de pousser la plaisanterie un poil plus loin que la décence ne le permet, il fera graver ça sur une pierre tombale – pas la sienne, évidemment, mais au moins pour se souvenir de rire.

Le Paradis l’a fait naître pour qu’un Archange puisse l’enfiler comme un gant d’os et de chair, ils peuvent bien faire semblant de trouver le reste drôle, non ?

— Aucun sens de l’humour, marmonne-t-il sans chercher de destinataire. Si tout le Ciel pouvait l’entendre, il prendrait un malin plaisir à tous les traiter de bouffons et à insinuer que leur Père ne les a jamais aimé, c’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’Il s’est barré prendre une retraite aux Bahamas.

Eh, ça fait mal, pas vrai, de savoir que Papa n’vous a jamais aimé ? Œil pour œil, salopes, rira Dean Winchester avant de cracher à la figure de Michael.

Son frère pousse un nouveau cri depuis la chambre forte, hurle à son plafond rouillé comme si on venait de lui arracher une jambe – encore. C’est décidé, encore dix « Aidez-moi » et Dean découpe un truc, ses oreilles ou la gorge de Sam ou son propre cœur, qui sait. La mort, si elle est monotone, a au moins ce genre de côtés amusants : il parie sa prochaine bouteille d’alcool sur qui trouvera son cadavre s’il se décide et qui lui collera une paire de baffes quand il reviendra sur Terre.

Ca ferait gueuler Bobby et grogner Castiel de le savoir jouer à la version à boire de la roulette russe mais qu’est-ce qu’il en a à battre ? Un nouveau cri résonne dans l’air sec, plus que neuf et son couteau se presse délicatement contre la pointe de ses doigts.

Neuf cris et la chair (n’importe laquelle, quelle importance si lui ou Sam ne sont plus que des tas de viande entre les mains de dieux capricieux), la peau se tordra et rougira et dix contre un que les cicatrices n’auront même pas la décence de rester quand les anges sauveront son âme in extremis. Il y a une sale ironie à se dire qu’il y a deux ans, il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour ne pas crever ; c’est à se demander ce qu’il préfère aujourd’hui entre les tortures de l’Enfer et le vide entre ses poumons.

Encore un cri qui claque dans l’air.

« Tu es déjà mort. »

— Dix contre un que c’est vrai, enfoiré.

L’Apocalypse n’en est plus à une veine près, de toute façon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] A coeur ouvert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672305) by [Shuu (Shuufleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuu)




End file.
